


A Demon's Mating Cycle

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [5]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demons, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Baekho takes care of Ren during a very vulnerable time.





	A Demon's Mating Cycle

It was going to be a very, very long week.

Baekho cautiously unlocked the front door and entered into his apartment, glancing around the empty front room. He didn’t relax, if anything, the human became even tenser. Carefully and silently, the blond toed off his shoes and hung up his winter jacket. He wiggled his feet into his slippers and wandered further into the house.

The human’s shoulders began to loose their tension as the seconds ticked by and there was no sign of Baekho’s roommate.

Perhaps, it hadn’t started yet.

Baekho exhaled softly and opened the kitchen cupboard to get down a mug and make himself some coffee. Just as he was reaching for his black and white mug on the second shelf, he heard a quiet whimper coming from down the hallway.

Or perhaps, _it had_.

“Ren?” Baekho called, abandoning his idea for coffee in favour of heading down the hall and poking his head into his bedroom.

The room was in the same state as it had been when he left it that morning, except for the quivering mountain of sheets in the center of the bed. The whimpering coming from the pile of fabric grew in volume the moment Baekho entered the room. He carefully approached the bed and peeled the sheets away from the shaking form beneath them.

Ren was curled up beneath the bed sheets with his brown hair in damp strands that were matted to his sweaty forehead. His otherwise pale cheeks were flushed red and his chest was rising and falling rapidly with panting breaths. Beneath his purple tinged lids, his eyes seemed to be shifting back and forth, his eyelashes fluttering with the movement.

Baekho frowned, gently brushing Ren’s hair away from his eyes. Ren _never_ perspired, _never_ flushed, and most certainly _never_ felt so feverish. Baekho had only ever seen him in such a state twice before since forming a contract with the incubus.

The human was now completely sure that his really long week had begun.

“Ren, can you hear me?” Baekho asked softly, kneeling down next to the demon’s head at the edge of the bed.

The blond’s eyelids fluttered open, revealing blown pupils that nearly swallowed all of the pretty blue irises surrounding them. “Baek…” Ren croaked, reaching out a hand from underneath the thick comforter and grasping onto Baekho’s wrist, “It started… early.”

Baekho used his free hand to gently move the bed sheets away from Ren’s overheated body. “Can you sit up? I’ll fill the bath for you, okay?”

The demon nodded a little but curled in on himself further, knees rubbing together in an almost desperate manner. The friction was probably both relieving and painful. Baekho frowned and hesitated for a moment, trying to weigh the pros and cons of getting Ren into a hot bath. The incubus looked out of it, his eyes dazed and his clothes sticking to him in a rumpled, damp mess. It might work better to relieve him now and let him have a little rest before it starts all over again. But then again, a bath would help him relax more and it would give Baekho a chance to get a few things prepared for the days ahead of them.

“I’ll be right back, alright Ren?” There was no response from the demon, so Baekho carefully detached Ren’s hand from his wrist and quickly slipped into their small bathroom to start the bath.

Once the hot water was running, the human returned to the bedroom to check on the incubus. Ren hadn’t moved from his curled up position so Baekho quickly pulled out a set of fresh sheets and some towels, setting them on the floor next to the bed. The human checked on the water in the tub again, turning off the tap once the water was at a decent level.

Getting Ren into the bath was the most difficult part so far. The demon reacted even more harshly when Baekho picked him up bridal style, leaving Ren in a moaning mess in the human’s arms. Carefully but quickly, Baekho carried the whimpering incubus into the bathroom and seated him on the counter next to the sink, making brisk work of peeling off Ren’s clothes and setting him into the steaming bath.

It seemed to help a little to relax the demon. His whimpers stopped at least.

Once Baekho made sure that Ren was seated properly so he wouldn’t slip and drown – though, Baekho wasn’t even sure if demons _could_ drown – the human stepped out of the room and grabbed his phone from where he left it in the kitchen.

He typed out a quick text to Minhyun, letting him know that it had started early this time. The reply was quick and brought some reassurance to Baekho’s otherwise scrambled thoughts. The human entered the bathroom again, kneeling down next to the tub and cupping water in his hands to pour over Ren’s hair, washing the filth out of the dark strands.

“Baekho?” Ren whispered, his voice raspy and a little breathless. Lidded blue eyes lifted up to meet Baekho’s chestnut gaze.

“Are you feeling any better?” the blond asked, running his fingers through the incubus’ wet locks.

Ren didn’t give a reply, he only blinked up at the human, his lids opening and closing slowly, as if he were on the brink of sleep.

“I won’t do anything until you tell me to. Tell me what you need, Ren, and I’ll give it to you,” Baekho promised, looking at the incubus almost pleadingly.

Ren lifted his hand from the water and took one of Baekho’s, bringing it to his chest. “Help…”

The blond swallowed thickly and nodded, determination filling his gaze. The human brought his fingers to the demon’s chin and gently tilted his head up, catching his lips in a gentle kiss. The incubus purred a little in the back of his throat. Breaking away from the kiss to trail small pecks down Ren’s throat, Baekho moved his hand south from its spot against Ren’s chest. The human listened carefully to the sounds leaving Ren’s mouth as his hand finally grasped the demon’s painfully aroused cock. Baekho didn’t want to think about how long Ren had to deal with such discomfort, he was just glad that he was finally home to help.

Baekho started out slow, keeping a loose grip and gradual pace, building up Ren leisurely. If the human had learned anything from the past two times, it was that drawing it out for as long as possible meant that Ren was given longer time before he was desperate again.

The demon was soon arching his back, black fingernails gripping either sides of the tub as his release quickly came closer and closer before Baekho brought him over the edge with a quick squeeze. Ren cried out, nearly slamming his head back on the lip of the bath before Baekho managed to sneak his hand between the fibreglass and the back of Ren’s skull.

Wiping his hand on a nearby hand towel, Baekho began to get to his feet, pausing when a hand suddenly grasped his wrist. The incubus whined a little in the back of his throat, dropping his gaze to the half-hard bulge pressing against the human’s thigh.

Baekho smiled a little. “I’m okay. You’re more important right now. Soak for a little, while I finish getting some stuff ready, alright? I’ll be quick.”

Ren nodded and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the side of the tub.

The blond slipped from the room, heading for his bedroom to strip the bed and dress it with clean sheets. He changed into more comfortable clothes while he was at it, trying and failing to calm his body down with the least sexy mental images he could conjure up. It wasn’t working too well since the thought of Ren looking so vulnerable but desirable in the bath kept invading his mind.

Luckily, the doorbell rang and Baekho’s problem died down on his way to the door.

Minhyun’s sympathetic face was what he met on the other side of the front door, a bored looking demon at his side.

Two bags of food containers were thrust in Baekho’s face and the blond smiled in thanks. “You’re a life saver, Minhyun.”

Minhyun smiled, pointing down to the containers. “There’s more than a weeks worth of food in there. Make sure not to skip any meals.”

“Did you two fuck yet?” Aron asked, wrinkling his nose. “His scent is overpowering.”

Baekho frowned a little in the demon’s direction. “It just started. What are you doing here though?”

Aron huffed. “Who do you think prepared all this food on such short notice? Besides, I wanted to make sure you weren’t making things worse for him.” The demon roughly shoved past him, probably in search of the other demon.

“He’s in the bath!” Baekho called. Aron had already disappeared, leaving his contractor at the door with the blond. Baekho wasn’t completely comfortable with letting the other incubus near Ren, but if Aron came all the way here with Minhyun, Baekho figured the demon really was just concerned, even if Aron would never actually admit it.

“Sorry,” Minhyun apologized on behalf of his demon, entering the apartment to help Baekho put the food in the kitchen.

The blond sighed but shrugged, carrying the bags to the table to start putting them away. “Is he alright with Ren in there like that? Don’t dominant incubi go a little crazy around sub incubi when they’re on their mating cycle?”

Minhyun worried his bottom lip, taking numerous containers out of the bags and handing them to Baekho to put in the fridge. “He said he would be fine. He’s actually really concerned for Ren. Most of these containers were made last night and Aron went straight to work on the rest as soon as you texted me. It’s like he knew it was going to be early. I don’t know if that’s just a demon’s intuition or something to do with them almost being bonded, but Aron’s been hyped up all day. If he says he’ll be fine, I think we don’t have anything to worry about.”

Baekho nodded, putting the last of the food on the top shelf of the refrigerator. He opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Aron appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“I got him out of the bath and he’s in bed now.” A serious pair of ruby eyes were cast in Baekho’s direction. “Feed him soon so he gets at least a few hours of rest. Try to sleep in intervals and always near him so if anything happens he’ll have you nearby. Turn up the heat in your room when you aren’t around so he’ll be comfortable. Talk to him too, it’ll help ground him since the mating period makes him pretty dazed. If he starts mumbling to himself, don’t take anything he says too seriously and don’t repeat any of it to _anyone_. Call Minhyun if anything happens and you don’t know what to do. And please, for Hell’s sake, _use condoms_.”

The blond nodded slightly, a faint blush crawling up his neck. He was a little surprised at the level of gravity Aron was putting into his words. The demon really did care for Ren.

“Are you _flushed_?” Minhyun questioned in astonishment, eyes trained on his demon.

Aron looked away and visibly swallowed, the apples of his cheeks displaying a rare pink hue. “The scent is starting to get to me. I need to clear my head. Are you ready to go, Min?”

“Yeah, I think so.” The brunet turned to Baekho. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, I think I’m okay. I’ll call if I need anymore help. Thank you, the both of you.”

Aron nodded curtly and spun on his heel, leaving the apartment with measured steps.

“Good luck, Baekho. Take care of him and yourself,” Minhyun urged, flashing the blond a quick smile before he followed in his demon’s footsteps.

Baekho locked the front door behind them and exhaled before trekking back to his bedroom. The incubus was wrapped up in Baekho’s bed sheets when he entered the room, just his blue eyes peeking above the edge of the comforter. His hair was matted to his forehead in damp strands, hints of either bath water or perspiration gathering along his brow.

“I’m all yours now, Ren,” Baekho promised, gently untangling the incubus from his sheet cocoon and climbing in next to him, wrapping the demon up in his arms.

Ren immediately latched on, burrowing his nose into the dip of Baekho’s collarbone and rolling his hips against Baekho’s left thigh. The human ran his fingers lightly down the demon’s back in a soothing manner, letting Ren do whatever he needed to in order to relieve some of the heat. Baekho had learned from experience that it was better to leave the actual fucking until the last possible minute in order to satisfy Ren’s needs in the fullest way and make the whole experience greater for the both of them.

A few words slipped from Ren’s lips, muffled a little against Baekho’s skin. The blond wouldn’t have understood the strange garbled sounds even if they weren’t muffled, for they weren’t being mumbled in a language he understood or had even heard before. Perhaps this is what Aron had been referring to earlier. Ren seemed to be speaking in his native tongue in his haze, or at least trying to since the strange demonic language seemed to be difficult to pronounce with a human tongue.

Baekho cuddled the demon close a little while longer until Ren’s hands began pulling on the human’s t-shirt and his pallor had become paler and more flushed around the cheeks than before. Ren let out a high-pitched whine when Baekho dropped a hand to his ass, spreading the cheeks and stimulating his hole with a teasing rub of his index finger. In moments like these, Baekho was glad that Ren didn’t need the preparation humans needed because the blond wasn’t able to get away to find the lube before he pushed his finger in past Ren’s quivering ring of muscles.

The incubus gasped, rutting back against Baekho’s hand, mumbling random words in an array of languages, sounding more and more desperate after every word. The human curled his finger within Ren and added another, easily sliding his digit in alongside the other and falling into a gradual pace.

“Does that feel good, Ren?” Baekho asked between pressing light kisses against Ren’s sweaty forehead.

Of course he didn’t get a proper response but the demon did respond to the addition of Baekho’s third finger with a breathless groan, black fingernails digging into Baekho’s forearm. Baekho felt his arousal swell within his shorts and heavy desire seep into his mind, causing him to momentarily falter in his ministrations. Ren had mentioned this before, after his first mating cycle while contracted to Baekho. Sometimes during, incubi lost control of their manipulation abilities and various emotions were thrown about. There were even times when sub incubi began switching between forms, different features and body shapes changing like a chameleon changes colours.

“Ren,” the blond murmured, twisting his fingers within Ren’s body and making the demon near howl. “I’m going to enter you, okay?” Ren whined when Baekho removed his fingers suddenly and turned a little to feel his way to the condom stash he kept in the top drawer of the nigh stand. Once his fingers made contact with a small, foil package, Baekho rolled the demon a little so that he was spooned up against his chest, Ren’s ass pressing up against his clothed arousal.

After making quick work of ridding himself of his clothes, Baekho tore the silver package open with his teeth and quickly stretched the condom over his cock, rubbing soothing circles into the swell of Ren’s right ass cheek. The incubus let out an impatient sound and Baekho pressed his lips against the base of Ren’s neck before quickly thrusting forward until he was fully encased within Ren’s body.

The incubus let out a string of sounds with a few variations of Baekho’s name thrown in the mix. Baekho pulled Ren’s flush against his chest, hands splayed across the demon’s stomach. The tightness and heat surrounding Baekho’s cock was making it exceedingly difficult to focus on Ren and avoid just pounding mercilessly into the incubus. Any other time, Ren wouldn’t really mind but right now, while it was Baekho’s job to take care of Ren and Ren alone, the human couldn’t afford to let his control slip.

Ren’s cries died down after a few minutes of Baekho just pressing thickly against his inner walls, unmoving. The blond peppered small kisses along the back of Ren’s shoulder blades, sliding his one hand down the incubus’ body to stroke Ren’s pale thighs.

“Baekho,” Ren moaned, sounding a little more focused now that his body was getting some of what it wanted. “Please move. I _need_ to come. _Please_.”

The blond grit his teeth when the demon’s walls clenched impossibly tight around him, nearly tearing Baekho’s control down completely. With careful movements, Baekho pulled his hips back until only the tip of his cock was still within Ren and gently eased himself back in. While the speed was lacking, Baekho made up for it with the force of the thrust. Skin slapped against skin in a dirty echo around the room and Ren’s broken pleas spurred Baekho to push harder, _deeper_. The human groaned, wrapping a hot hand around Ren’s hard cock and _pulling_ , feeling the demon spill over his hand and hearing the hoarse scream that slipped past his lips as he released. Ren’s inner walls squeezed Baekho relentlessly; bring the human to his own release half a moment later with a low groan.

The two of them lay there, unmoving for an undetermined amount of time, only the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the silence.

Ren spoke up first; lifting a hand to cupped Baekho’s flushed cheek. “Thank you.”

The human turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss against Ren’s palm, pulling out of the demon carefully and disposing of the used condom in the nearby trash can.

“Feel better for now?” Baekho asked, returning to his previous position, embracing the incubus from behind.

“For now,” Ren replied softly. “You should sleep. I’ll need you again in a few hours.”

“I’m not tired.”

“ _Liar_.”

Baekho smiled a little, pressing a soft kiss against the skin behind Ren’s ear. “I’m fine. You’re the one who should rest.”

A grumbled “fine” was what Baekho got in return as Ren closed his eyes and entered the only state of rest that his kind could get.

Baekho remained awake, lazily watching Ren’s peaceful face and making a small checklist of what he still had to do. For now the incubus was sated but it wouldn’t be long until he would need Baekho again and the human was more than willing to help in any way that he could. 


End file.
